


Just give in

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Clubbing, First Time, Fist Fights, M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Smut, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor tries his best to be a good big brother: let Loki have fun, make sure Loki is okay and most importantly hide his own desires that he would very much like to ignore.As always, Loki is there to make everything harder than it needs to be.





	Just give in

Thor hums and absently nods his head, pretending to be paying attention as Fandral tells him about a hot girl he saw - or was it a guy? Thor is not even sure which one it is, if he's honest. Thankfully, Fandral seems to be more than oblivious to the fact that Thor hasn't heard a word of what he said. In Thor's defense, the music is _really_ loud- not that this is the reason why he's ignoring his friend.

That would be no other than his baby brother that had surprisingly decided to accept Thor's invitation and join him and his friends at their night out. So, for the last half hour or so, Thor's eyes have been glued to his brother's figure as Loki dances. Thor has tried to avert his gaze many times - he really has - but every time he finds it quite impossible.

And, really, who could blame him; Loki is beautiful on a normal day- today he's truly breathtaking. His leather tight leggings look like they've been painted on, hugging his round ass perfectly as he moves his hips to the beat and his tank top clings to his torso, just long enough to reveal about an inch of milky skin on his lower back and flat stomach. His black hair falls over his shoulders in loose curls and the eyeliner makes his eyes even more stunning than usual, causing Thor's breath to hitch every time their eyes lock across the club, even for just a second. 

But even as gorgeous as the sight is, to Thor it feels like pure torture. Not being able to touch his brother the way he'd like to, he can only watch as Loki dances with random people, strangers' bodies too close to Loki's, not worthy hands touching him in a way only Thor should be allowed to. Still he can do nothing but watch, captivated by the way his brother moves, even as his movements grow slightly uncoordinated with every drink he has.

Fandral's voice shakes him off his thoughts and he nods when his friend motions to his empty glass, ordering another round of drinks. 

Thor has learned to not intervene when his brother is having fun, no matter if his protective instinct - or it might just be his possessiveness - tells him that Loki is in no place to handle himself when he's drunk or even just dizzy. Loki is an adult - only barely, but still -, he knows what he's doing. That's what he tells himself and it works- most of the time. 

He forces himself to calm down when he sees two guys approaching Loki and even as his hands clench into fists, he does nothing when they start dancing, having Loki sandwiched between their bulkier bodies. Their hands are everywhere, touching whatever they can reach, and Loki keeps swaying his hips enticingly and he laughs when one of them whispers something in his ear, but playfully turns his head away when the guy tries to kiss him. 

It's only a few minutes later when Thor sees them motioning towards the exit of the club before starting to walk towards it. Thor feels his control instantly slipping, his blood already boiling in his veins.

Sure, he tries to not intervene but there's only so much he can tolerate, and letting two guys take advantage of his baby brother is definitely one of those things. He barely bids Fandral goodbye before heading outside, carelessly nudging people out of his way, his mind solely focused on Loki.

He can hear them the moment he is outside of the club, their voices sounding loud in the dead of the night.

"What will it be, pretty boy? You seemed eager enough when you were grinding against my cock."

"Maybe I changed my mind," Loki replies and his voice is flirty, even as his words sound like a rejection. The two idiots laugh anyway, the sound clearly amused.

Thor's feet start taking him to the source of the voices before he even registers he's moving and his nails dig into his palms as his hands clench into fists, finding the faint sting of pain grounding. 

"Oh come on… you wanna get fucked, don't you baby? We'll take care of you. You were practically begging for it earlier."

Thor's presence draws their attention and Loki doesn't bother offering a reply as he turns his head to smirk at him, completely ignoring the guys that look at Thor with a clearly annoyed frown. 

"Loki," he all but growls, walking close enough to grab Loki's arm and pull him to him. "We're _leaving._ " 

" _Thor_ , not now. I'm busy," Loki whines, squirming and trying unsuccessfully to free himself from Thor's secure hold on his forearm. 

"Loki! I said we are leaving-"

"Hey, man, you heard him, he wants to stay. Isn't that right, doll?" One of them says, reaching for the small of Loki's back with his hand, and Thor doesn't even fight back the growl that leaves his mouth.

"You fucking stay out of this," he snaps and tugs at Loki's hand, successfully pulling his little brother to him. He’s ready to turn around and walk away when a punch lands on his face, catching him off guard. He takes a deep breath and fixes the guy with a glare as he calmly wipes his nose and he simply smirks when he sees the blood on his hand.

 _Well_ , then. 

He pushes Loki out of the way and his fist finds the guy's face only seconds later, once, then twice, feeling warm blood spilling over the knuckles of his hand. He dodges the other guy's attack quite easily but he doesn't get to throw another punch because the first one is already pulling his friend away, spitting blood on the ground, his eyes narrowing at Thor as they turn to walk away.

"Fuck it, man, he's all yours. The little slut isn't worth it, anyway," he hisses as they disappear hastily after the corner before Thor has any time to go after them, adrenaline still rushing through his veins.

He breathes harshly as he tries to calm down, carelessly wiping the blood of his hand on his t-shirt, before checking his nose that has fortunately almost stopped bleeding. He's facing the other way from where Loki is, so he doesn't see him approach and just barely hears his steps as his brother walks to him. Then, slender familiar arms are being wrapped around him as Loki hugs him tightly from behind, resting his head between Thor's shoulder blades. 

They stay like that for a while before Thor turns around, forcing Loki's hug to break. His breathing has settled down but he can still feel some anger lurking inside him, calmer but not less prominent.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly and Loki gives him a nonchalant nod, a small smirk dancing on his lips, like nothing has happened. Unsurprisingly, it's not the first time something like this happens and as always Loki looks anything but concerned. Thor takes a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm but, as expected, it doesn't really help. "Damn it, Loki... How many times before you learn?" He says, letting out a frustrated, tired sigh. 

Loki steps closer to him but doesn't reply. Instead he brings his hand on Thor's face, cupping his jaw while brushing gently his thumb over his upper lip, wiping the bit of blood there. Thor hadn't even realized that there was a cut on his lip or that it was bleeding. Loki brings his thumb to his mouth and Thor's breath hitches as he watches him lick it clean. The corner of Loki's lips twitch up when he catches Thor staring at him and Thor forces himself to avert his gaze from his baby brother's lips and meets his eyes instead. 

"Loki. How much did you have to drink?" Loki doesn't look drunk per se, but he's definitely not sober either. His pupils are slightly dilated and his cheeks are pink, despite the cool air outside.

He's once again ignored and he sighs, not having the patience for Loki's games or whatever this is.

"Loki-"

"You're so hot when you're angry," Loki says, now meeting his eyes and stepping closer to him, very inappropriately so.

"We should go home," Thor says, but doesn't move even though he knows that he really should.

Especially when Loki stands up on his toes and nips softly at his bottom lip, licking over it with the tip of his tongue before pulling away.

"I know you want me, Thor," he says, causing Thor's breath to catch in his throat, his whole body tensing. Loki's hands come to rest on his chest and there's barely any empty space left between their bodies. "It's okay, I want you, too," Loki breathes out. Thor has to close his eyes to pull himself together after hearing the words he has been longing to hear for years, but right now can't trust. When he opens his eyes again, he musters as much self-control as he can and reluctantly pulls away from Loki's touch.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about," he says, already taking hurried steps towards where he had parked his car.

Loki lets out an annoyed huff but wraps one arm around Thor's waist, nestling himself under his arm. Thor lets him and easily supports almost half of his brother's weight when Loki's steps falter. 

The car isn't very far and it takes only a few seconds to find it once they reach the mostly empty parking lot. Despite his obvious dizziness, Loki finds enough strength to push him against the car and startle him, Loki's mouth hot on his as he kisses Thor moments later. Thor growls into the kiss and pushes Loki away, his eyes narrowing in a glare as his brother lets out a displeased whine.

" _What_ do you want, Loki?" He asks sharply, his grip on Loki's arms keeping him still. 

"Thor... brother, _please_ ," Loki whispers, his green eyes dark and boring into him, so utterly beautiful and pleading; that's all it takes for him to finally break, his resolve crumbling to nothing. 

He easily flips them around, Loki's back hitting the car with a thump as he pins him against it before attacking his mouth with his own. Loki moans his approval into the kiss, his hands flying to Thor's neck and hair, pulling him closer like he can't stand even an inch of air between them. Thor delves his tongue into his brother's mouth, licking into it and tasting the alcohol on his tongue, his hands moving from Loki's waist lower to his ass, grabbing him and pulling him closer until they both groan as their bulges brush together.

Loki hooks a leg up and around Thor's hip, grinding against him with the same desperation that Thor feels. He bites at Loki's bottom lip, trapping it between his teeth as he pulls away and Loki whines low in his throat, letting his head fall back against the car, exposing the long column of his neck to Thor, who doesn't miss the chance to kiss and lick and suck bruises on the pale flesh. 

"Thor," Loki sighs, voice beautifully breathless and Thor is sure his name has never sounded more perfect, more _right_ than this moment.

He reaches for his keys and manages to unlock the door of the backseat, still continuing his assault on his brother's neck, leaving his marks all over it, finally able to lay his claim to what has always been rightfully _his_. 

He reluctantly stops so he can open the door, pushing Loki inside and climbing over him before his brother has even time to realize what's happening. It's definitely not how he wanted to fuck Loki for the first time, or even remotely comfortable, but he can't even imagine having to wait until they're home. No, he has waited long enough already, he _has_ to have his baby brother _now_. 

Loki seems to agree because he's already busy kicking his shoes off and removing his clothes until he's completely naked beneath Thor. Their position and the lack of space don't allow Thor to admire Loki's body as he would like to, but even the little he can see is more than enough to have his cock pulsing with need in his boxers. 

He wants to touch his brother everywhere, wants to explore every inch of his gorgeous body with his hands and mouth, but it's obvious that Loki's patience has long since worn out, and honestly, so has his. 

Loki grabs his wrist and brings his hand to his mouth, locking his gorgeous green eyes with Thor’s blue ones as he presses small kisses to the bruised knuckles, the gesture both sweet and arousing. Then, he guides Thor's fingers to his lips, sucking two of them into his mouth, his tongue dancing around them, making them wet with spit. Thor is left staring at his baby brother's face, a new wave of arousal hitting him as he watches Loki's red lips wrapped around his fingers, cheeks hollowed as he greedily sucks on them. 

Loki lets them slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, his legs opening further apart in an invitation.

"Thor, come on," he urges and Thor can do nothing but comply, lowering his hand between Loki's legs. He sucks in a stuttered breath when his fingertips brush over his brother's smooth hole and he circles his rim before easing a finger in.

His little brother is hot and tight inside, making all of Thor's blood travel south just at the thought of feeling him around his cock. He works his finger in and out steadily, before adding another one, picking up his pace when he feels Loki loosen around him. 

He fucks him with his fingers until Loki's panting, rugged puffs of breath leaving his mouth every time Thor just barely brushes against his prostate. 

"Thor, I'm ready," Loki gasps and Thor lets out a relieved sigh that he doesn't have to wait any longer, his cock throbbing and begging for attention inside his pants. He withdraws his fingers and removes his t-shirt, before reaching to unbutton his jeans, quickly pulling them down enough to free his hard dick. He spits on the tip and strokes himself a few times, leaking more precum when Loki parts his legs wider, placing one of his feet on the back of the front seat, making room between his legs for Thor. 

Thor finally lines his cock up with his brother's welcome hole and lowers himself over him as he starts to slowly ease his way in. 

"Oh fuck... D- don't stop," Loki breathes out as Thor fills him, inch by inch sliding in his body until Thor is fully buried inside him. Loki's arms are wrapped around his back and he clings to him, both of them slightly shaking, overwhelmed. 

"Fuck me, Thor. Come on, please. I want you to fuck me," Loki both begs and demands, clenching around Thor and daring him to not obey. 

Thor starts rocking his hips, a bit experimentally at first, his thrusts slow and shallow, wanting to make sure his baby brother is ready to be fucked, as Thor wishes to fuck him, without getting hurt. Fortunately, Loki's sounds are anything but pained and Thor drives into him with more confidence, taking advantage of every inch of free space the car offers, which might not be much but it proves to be enough. 

The moans that keep escaping his baby brother's sweet mouth are impatient and greedy, urging Thor to take him harder and faster, and Thor revels in seeing and hearing his brother's desperate desire that lets him know that he wasn't the only one longing for this. 

"Harder," Loki says, demanding as ever, and Thor happily complies. He doesn't hold back as he snaps his hips forward over and over again, rutting into his brother mercilessly, years of lust and guilt and love making his pace unforgiving, his thrusts almost brutal. And Loki takes everything and then asks for more, the word _brother_ falling from his parted lips like a prayer, like a plea. 

Thor surges down and kisses him, swallowing every needy, beautiful whine Loki lets out. He grunts into the kiss when Loki drags his nails down his back, no doubt leaving red marks behind. Thor bites harshly his bottom lip in retaliation and pounds into him harder, leaving Loki whimpering helplessly against his lips. He realizes the cut there has opened when he tastes blood and it makes him growl, being reminded what happened. 

"I don't like it when you get yourself in situations like that," he says and he's not really surprised by Loki's breathless laugh. 

"Oh but Thor, you're always there to protect me... My strong big brother," Loki replies, his voice breaking in the end at a particularly hard thrust Thor delivers. "I know- oh fuck, Thor - I... I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Loki's trust in him startles him, but Thor knows that his brother is right; no matter how much Loki's games anger him, he will always be there when his baby brother needs him. Still, he doesn't appreciate being played like this, especially when it involves Loki flirting and grinding against random people. 

"And I don't fucking like it when others touch you," he tells him, hips still moving at the same erratic pace as before. 

"I know," Loki says and he sounds delighted, managing to irritate Thor even when Thor is buried deep inside him. He growls and it makes Loki laugh, his body arching up towards him. "Touch me," he pleads and now Thor’s turn to grin, relishing the slightly confused frown on Loki's face. Thor ignores his brother's request and, instead, he grips both of Loki's wrists with one hand, pinning them up against the slightly foggy car window. 

"Thor, what the f-"

"No whining. Just moan how much you love my cock," he says and delivers another purposeful thrust, proud to see all Loki's complaints die in his throat. He continues like that for a while, hips snapping forward sharply and eliciting sweet mewls from his brother, the car rocking side to side in sync with his thrusts and he can only hope that no one will notice or hear them; he would probably die if he had to stop right now. 

He feels close, _really_ fucking close and he finally frees his grip on Loki's wrists, bringing his hand between their bodies to stroke his cock. 

"Brother," Loki gasps out and it takes only a few seconds before he starts coming, pulling Thor over the edge, as well, as his hole tightens deliciously around him. Thor groans and spills inside his brother, filling him with his seed, both of them panting as they ride out their climaxes. 

"Fuck," Thor sighs, when he's done, and leans down to kiss Loki's mouth before moving away. Thor manages to pull his boxers and jeans up, but doesn't bother with the zipper as he sits down, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The car reeks of sex and cum and sweat and the realization that he just fucked his _baby brother_ hits him harder than he expected. After he gave in, everything came naturally to him; kissing Loki, touching him, fucking him, all of it felt _right_ , but now he can't stop the guilt that creeps into him-

"Don't you fucking dare regret it, now," Loki hisses and shifts so he can slip into Thor's lap, still naked. Thor can't help cringing internally when he thinks of the cum dripping from Loki's hole and down his jeans and on the seats; not that he can blame anyone else for it other than himself. "I thought you'd never give in. Don't fucking ruin it, now."

"I don't regret it," Thor says and he's not surprised to find that it's the truth. 

"Good. Because who knows what I might do if you reject me..." Loki tells him, a small smug smirk forming on his kiss-swollen lips. 

"Well... since I'm planning on keeping you, does that mean you'll stop your little games?" he asks even though he knows better than to expect that from his brother.

"Hm, I don't know..." Loki trails off, leaning closer to give a playful nip at his bottom lip. "I rather like my little games. You know… it's really, _really_ hot when you get in big brother mode," he says and Thor can’t ignore that his cock gives an instant twitch at the words. 

"Loki..." He growls in warning and Loki shoots him a cheeky grin, his soft hands running up and down Thor's chest teasingly. "I'm not fucking you on the backseat of the car, again," he says firmly, because he knows very well that if Loki continues like this, that's exactly what will happen and they have already risked getting caught enough for today. 

"Then you better drive us home, brother," Loki says and grinds down against Thor's hardening cock. 

Thor lets out another growl and lifts Loki off him, grabbing his t-shirt and hastily pulling it on. "Get dressed. And _behave_ ," he tells his brother firmly; Thor wouldn't put it past Loki to climb into his lap or try to blow him while he's driving. 

"Always, brother," Loki says sweetly and the wide, innocent-looking smile that follows only makes Thor worry even more.

Then again, a blow job doesn't sound that bad now that he thinks about it- 

He shakes his head to get rid of all the thoughts that will only make his cock harder and then gets out of the car, making his way to the driver's seat. 

He hopes the drive home passes really, _really_ fast; he can hardly wait to be inside his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 😀💞 Hope you enjoyed!!😀


End file.
